lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are Magic
We Are Magic (French: Une vie magique, lit. A Magical Life) is a song sung by LoliRock in Season 1. Lyrics |-|English= You tell me I'm out of sight You give me butterflies I'm hanging on every word you say You always make my day My heart is like a bass drum When I see you, I skip a beat The way I feel's so awesome 'Cause you keep smiling back at me Moving faster than the speed of light "You and I" feels so right Glitter rains everywhere we go You rock my world in the moonlight Spread the magic You and I, we are magic Spread the magic You and I, we are magic You tell me I'm really cute You got me hooked on you I know that you feel the same Every time I hear you coming in Dancing under the stars We're spinning faster Turn it around, here we go We can take you far We are magic We are Moving faster than the speed of light "You and I" feels so right Glitter rains everywhere we go You rock my world in the moonlight Play the music, I am so alive In this speed, we can fly Way out there in the universe Baby, you and I, we are magic Spread the magic You and I, we are magic Spread the magic You and I, we are magic Spread the magic You and I, we are magic Spread the magic You and I, we are magic We are magic |-|French= Un sourire Sous les étoiles Toute la vie Devant nous Tu connais Tous mes secrets et je sais Aussi ce que tu sais Les filles ensemble : C’est trop fort ! Comme une guitare aux bons accords Mes amis sur le dance floor Vont exploser tous les records On bouge plus vite plus vite qu’un éclair Plus vite que la lumière Entourées d’une pluie d’étincelles Dans un monde qui nous émerveille C’est fantastique Toi et moi on est magiques Rien ne l’explique Toi et moi on est magiques Tu me dis Je compte sur toi Tu me suis Même si c’est fou Je sais ce que tu ressens Et sans se parler on se comprend Danser sur les étoiles Rien ne nous arrête Attention, C’est parti ! c’est parti ! c’est parti ! On sera des stars. On est magique… Magique On bouge plus vite plus vite qu’un éclair Plus vite que la lumière Entourées d’une pluie d’étincelles Qui se transforme en arc en ciel Et la musique fait pousser des ailes La musique est dans l’air Le voilà tout notre univers Tu vois toi et moi on est magiques C’est fantastique Toi et moi on est magiques Rien ne l’explique Toi et moi on est magiques C’est fantastique Toi et moi on est magiques Rien ne l’explique Toi et moi on est magiques On est magique… Magique Gallery We Are Magic V1.jpg We Are Magic V2.jpg We Are Magic V3.jpg We Are Magic V4.jpg Screenshots You tell me I'm out of sight.png I'm hanging on every word you say.png My heart is like a bass drum.png My heart is like a bass drum.png When I see you, I skip a beat.png 'Cause you keep smiling back at me.png Moving faster than the speed of light.png Glitter rains everywhere we go.png You rock my world in the moonlight.png You and I, we are magic.png You and I, we are magic2.png Lolirock play we are magic.png THE END5.png Videos French English Category:Season 1 Songs Category:LoliRock Category:Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs